Rewriting Time
by MysteryGirl7Freak
Summary: Funny thing about paradoxes, you never know when they'll happen. Same goes for when you'll meet someone. Especially if you're both time travelers and don't meet in the right order. This is a one-shot. An idea that had to be shared, otherwise it would have driven me crazy to just keep it to myself. Remember, reviews, even criticism ones, are welcome.


**This is a one-shot. Probably the first Big Hero Six and Doctor Who crossover. I know, this idea has the potential of becoming a full-blown, epic and popular story. However, I am not qualified nor have the patience to make such a commitment. Anyone who thinks themselves qualified or really good at coming up with story plots and does well with grammar that they are basically writing a book, is free to try. Also open to people good at sci-fi and fantasy stuff. For now, enjoy what you are about to read. And fan girl as much as you want;)**

 **Special thanks to my editor and one of my best friends, Sarah the Whovian. Couldn't finish this without your help;)**

* * *

 **Rewriting Time**

Tadashi rushed inside the burning building, set on finding Mr. Callaghan and getting him out of there.

"Mr. Callaghan!" Tadashi called, beginning to cough.

The young man tried to scan the surrounding area for his professor, but it was like trying to see through a fog in London during nighttime. It was getting harder to see, the smoke becoming denser and forcing him to squint his teary eyes. His lungs sting with every breath he inhale as he stumbled through the displays, bravely moving deeper into the burning building. "Mr. Callaghan!"

And then, quite unexpectedly, Tadashi felt a pair of hands quickly grabbing the back of his shirt. He turned around, but whoever it was was faster as they grabbed his hand and practically slammed it on their wrist. Then a bright white light filled his vision as everything disappeared into thin air.

 _POP!_

Pain lanced through Tadashi's body as he stumbled in place, nearly falling on his knees.

"Oh, my head," he groaned, grimacing as he clutched his forehead.

"Yeah, that time-traveling without a capsule business is a killer on rookies. But it did the trick."

Tadashi looked next to him to see a boy of Hiro's age with a ridiculous-looking watch on his wrist which said boy was fiddling with. He had black, messy, curly hair that stood all over the place and wore clothes that looked like they were from a steampunk version of a Victorian era. What made Tadashi froze though was the dark blue shade of the boy's skin.

After finishing whatever it was he was doing with his watch with a satisfied nod, the boy turned his attention to the stunned college student. "Okay, now this next part will be tricky, Tad-man. So better close that hatch before a fish swims in."

Tadashi closed his mouth, not realizing that his jaw dropped during his shock. The boy continued speaking.

"I don't got a lot of time before Curls comes after me, no matter how long your girlfriend distracts her for, so listen up. Some time from now you're gonna meet a man called the Doctor. He'll need your help when he arrives, but he won't know it. No matter what, you gotta stick with him, and I'm sorry, but it's gonna be a long wait."

"W-what?" Tadashi stammered, finding his voice.

"Granted, it won't be that long compared-"

"No," Tadashi interrupted, straightening up, "I mean, what are you talking...What's going...I was inside a..."

"You gonna finish any of those sentences?" The boy asked, arms crossed and humor in his eyes.

"We gotta go back! Mr. Callaghan-"

The blue-boy waved his hand. "Is fine." He lifted a strap off his shoulder and handed the satchel he was carrying over to Tadashi. "Now, take this bag as its gonna be like your start of making a living here. Temporarily, of course."

"Here?" Tadashi question, frazzled and confused by the whole situation. "What's here?"

"Not San Fransokyo, or Earth for that matter. Congrats, by the way, as soon you'll experience your first alien planet. And, I hate to tell you this, I really do, but you're not gonna see your family again."

The way this alien- _Was that what he is?-_ boy went from all cocky and upbeat to serious and solemn unnerved Tadashi. The whole situation was hard to grasp as it was. It put him right into total confusion and dismay being told that he won't see his family again.

Tadashi lanced his hand through his hair, panicky. "Oh man, Hiro! Aunt Cass!" He rubbed the heels of his palms to his tightly closed eyes, realization dawning. "They're gonna be so worried! How could I be so stupid? I gotta find them."

He started to leave the alleyway, but the blue boy stopped him, stepping in front of him and waving his leather-wrapped hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Didn't you just hear me?"

Tadashi ignored the question. "I need to find them and let them know I'm ok. They could be thinking that I'm dea-"

"You're on an alien planet!" The boy interrupted, speaking loudly and slowly. "Not Earth. Not San Fransokyo. A whole, new planet! And did I mention in the future, too? So you're not even in the same timeline as your brother.

Tadashi shook his head in denial. "I don't understand. That's not possible."

"Look," he said gently, placing his hands on Tadashi's shoulders, "I know that this doesn't make much sense, and that you're confused and scared. But you gotta hang in there and remember what I told you about the Doctor."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tadashi asked, "But what Doctor? Doctor who?"

For a moment, the boy just stared at him in silence. Then he gave the human a small smile, amused as if knowing an inside joke. "I haven't the slightest clue."

Tadashi stood in baffled silence as the boy step back a few steps. He lifted his night-sky-like arm high and fiddled with the weirdly shaped watch. "So to recap; find Doctor, follow him, and help him. He'll be the one wearing a bow tie and calling them cool. And keep an eye out for a blue box too. Easy to spot and brighter blue than me." He paused, looking up with a light of humor shining in his eyes. "Oh, one more thing. When I get back from this, you better tell her how you really feel about her."

Finally, Tadashi found his voice once more. "Who's 'her'?"

The alien boy grinned widely, hand poised over the device strapped to his wrist. "Spoilers."

 _POP!_

With that, Tadashi stood alone in the alleyway. Nothing save what was on his person and the bag he received from the stranger was all he had now. He just stood there, frozen in place. Not understanding the information he been told. A minute later, his lips trembled as his vocal cords struggled to form one word.

"What?"

It had to be a joke. How could this be a joke? What kind of sick joke was this?

Before knowing it, Tadashi stumbled towards the entrance out of the alleyway, one leg oddly had fallen asleep.

He had to make sure this wasn't all some sort of a joke. He needed to know.

What he saw from his place at the mouth of the alley...well, shock doesn't even come close to describe what he was feeling.

Everywhere he looked, there were people milling about that didn't look like people per say, but strange beings. Too many different from each other to describe them all. And the city, the city itself looked so much more technologically advanced than his home, car-like ships flying around the clear glass skyscrapers. Looking further up, he noted that even the sky was different; a light hazel backdrop with two Suns shinning. It was all so alien.

Tadashi felt his back hit a wall on the left side of the alleyway. Numbly, he slowly slid down until he was sitting on the ground.

It wasn't a joke.

It was true. Everything that blue kid said was true.

He was not in San Fransokyo. Not on on Earth anymore.

He was on a alien planet. A whole, different planet. And possibly in the future, too.

He covered his mouth. A choked sob caught in his throat.

Everything he knew, everything familiar. His life, his friends, his family...

In one split second, everything changed.

Forcing himself to calm, he took a few deep breaths. He had to pull it together. Opening up the bag, he quickly scanned the contents that would serve as his lifeline. A paper map caught his eye and he pulled it out, unfolding it onto his lap. There was a spot circled and a message underneath.

 _Go here and ask for job._

 _"_ Job?" Tadashi mouthed, eyebrows furrowed.

 _It will come in handy when you find the Doctor._

Tadashi exhaled. "Ok. Guess I'll take your advice then."

Resolved, Tadashi stood up and shouldered the bag. Looking out into the world he was about to venture in, he silently vowed that whoever this Doctor was, he would find him. And maybe, this Doctor person could help him get back him. It didn't matter what the blue kid said. He was wrong. Even if it took a long time, he was going to see his home again.

With that, Tadashi stepped into the street.

* * *

 _~A few years later~_

Tadashi walked down the empty street, two crescents and one full moon out tonight to light his path along with the double-lantern lampposts.

Two months had passed, at least according to this planet's calendar, since he celebrated his twenty-fifth birthday. Alone. Again. And with him no step closer of discovering a way back home than he was on his first day here.

He all but given up on ever leaving this world he had grown accustomed to, or finding this bow tie wearing Doctor. Little did he know, though, tonight his life would take another drastic change.

 _Growl.._

Stopping, Tadashi look behind him. Nothing but a piece of paper rustling from the wind was there. Frowning, he started walking again, convinced it was nothing.

 _Growl..._

Tadashi turned around again. What the heck was that sound? He thought.

Tadashi started walking again, a bit quicker. He knew it was risky walking late at night, especially around this neighborhood. There had been reports of disappearances happening around here lately, first one started two weeks ago. Civilians warned not to walk alone at night around these parts, but he needed parts that he now carried inside the bag at his side for the project he was working on. It was only three blocks away from his apartment. He figured it would be safe and not a problem.

 _Growl..._

Tadashi whirled around at the sound, feeling something akin to hot breath blowing on his neck. There was nothing. Yet he still felt the hot breath blowing, now onto his face. Tentatively, heart-pounding, he reached a shaking hand out in front of him...

...and was met with solid surface.

With a gasp trapped in his throat, Tadashi turned and ran from the invisible thing, bag dropped and forgotten.

He ran a full block, running blindly in the moonlit night, before he rounded a bend and crashed into man, sending both of them to the ground like a pair of football players tackling one another.

"Ouch!"

"Ah, ow!"

Tadashi sat up, rubbing his skinned elbow. Realizing he just knocked someone to the ground, Tadashi quickly stood up and helped the person, who looked human, up.

"I'm so sorry," Tadashi quickly apologized, then pointed the way he came from. "I was being chased."

The stranger wipe the sleeves of his tweed jacket. "Yes, crashing. I tend to do that a lot. Now," he clapped his hands together. "What's this about being chased? Chased by what?"

"I-I don't know," Tadashi explained. "I couldn't see it."

"Couldn't see it? Couldn't see it because it was hiding or because it was too dark?"

Man, this guy with the bow tie was a motor mouth, Tadashi thought. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," Bow-Tie Man challenged.

Tadashi hesitated. "Well...couldn't see it because it was invisible."

Instead of not believing him and calling him nuts, the stranger smiled. He actually looked...excited?

"How?"

Tadashi blinked. "What?"

"How did you know it was invisible."

"I reached out and felt it."

"Felt it?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting." Then the stranger straighten out his bow tie and whipped out some sort of device.

"Um, what's that?" Tadashi asked, as the stranger spin around as the device emitted some high buzzing sound.

"Sonic screwdriver," the stranger replied offhandedly as he examined it, reading something that Tadashi couldn't see. "Now, where did you see it?"

"Well, I've been running away from it so its behind me." Just as Tadashi said that, they heard a loud bang and turned around to see a lamppost hit the cement, the glass shattering. Darkness grew as another lamppost was knocked down, a distant deep growling coming closer.

The stranger, who had his sonic screwdriver pointed out towards the growling thing, said, "Yep. Just as I expected." He turned back to Tadashi. "There's something there. Run!"

He grabbed Tadashi's wrist and ran, Tadashi right at his heels.

"What's that thing chasing us!" Tadashi shouted.

"I haven't got a slightest clue...but don't worry I have a plan!"

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know yet."

Tadashi looked at the stranger in shock. "Well, do you at least know who you are?"

The stranger glanced back, smiling with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Me? I'm the Doctor!"

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote, folks! Or is it?**

 ***notes**

 **Blue boy has vortex manipulator which is how he travels in time**

 **Blue boy has met river song and refers to her at "Curls"**

 **The girlfriend blue boy speaks of is from another fandom which will be met In the future**

 **The blue boy saving Tadashi causes another un-fixable time paradox**


End file.
